Konoha high school
by Hedari
Summary: What if Naruto characters attended a modern high school? What if a new girl decides to cause a chaos in their life? Read and find out! Rating M for future lemons! There will probably be some, lol. Cover image credit goes to Coffee Kizoku. It was just so beautiful and fit with the main character so well that I couldn't resist using it. D:
1. Opening ceremony

_'Fumiko-chan, don't worry, everything will be alright,'_ my grandma smiled, fixing my green tie around my neck.

I sighed.

_'I'm not worrying, grandma. I think it's you who is worrying, not me.'_

_'I can see through you, dear. It's alright to feel anxious! You will meet many great friends who will spend your youthful days with you!'_

I sighed again. My grandma is way too excited about it. What a drag...

Grandma backed away from me and gave me one last approving look. Her smile was bright and warm, I couldn't help but smile too.

_'Good luck, Fumiko-chan,_' she said, touching my shoulder gently.

_'Thanks, grandma. See you later.'_

I grabbed my dark brown shoulder bag and keys and went through the door, giving my grandmother a quick grin.

* * *

My uniform was way too troublesome. My white shirt and green tie were fine, but that stupid short gray skirt pissed me off. Really. It was WAY too short. I also wore a dark blue, almost black school jacket, black socks and simple black shoes. I didn't mind this color – black. It made me blend with the crowd.

At least I hope so.

I was walking down the road to the metro station. It was only about 10 minutes away from my house. I was glad I didn't live in the centre of the city – it would be too noisy. I pretty much enjoyed grassfields and trees in my area.

I had to take a ride with metro for about half an hour to reach this Konoha high school. It was going to be my first year here.

Troublesome.

I was dragging my feet slowly and watched the street beside me. There were already many people hurrying somewhere, especially when it was the first day of the school. Opening ceremony was being held today.

_'Meow!'_

I stopped, hearing this sudden noise.

_'Meooow!'_

I turned around and noticed a small kitten behind me. I stared at it for a while.

It was a nice kitten – its whole body was black, only the chest and the paws where white like snow. Animal's innocent bright green eyes stared at me as it went to my legs and touched them with its soft fur.

I bent down to touch the kitten. It purred to my fingers as I stroked its right ear slightly. I gently took the animal and brought it to my face.

It stared at me weirdly, still purring.

_'Well, isn't this a really cute kitten?'_

The kitten meowed again, sniffing my hand a bit.

I stared at it again.

_'Ah, so you're a male. It was nice meeting you. Sorry, kitten, but I have to go now,'_ I mumbled, putting it to the ground and turning to go.

I took only a few steps when I heard another „meow".

Oh joy. Was the kitten following me?

I glanced back and yep, it was. What was I supposed to do with it? I shouldn't have touched it in the first place, stupid me...

_'You can't follow me. Go home,'_ I tried to say with a stern voice, but the kitten looked at me sadly and meowed again.

I sighed for the third time today.

_'Are you homeless?'_

Uh, did I just ask a cat a question? Nice job, Fumiko. But to my surprise, the kitten nodded. I stared at him. Probably my imagination.

_'What should I do with you...?'_ I wondered as he came to my legs again, putting his cute paws on my shoe.

The kitten seemed to like me for sure, he continued purring.

_'I guess I have no choice.'_

I opened my brown bag to see if there was enough space... For a kitten? And yes, there was. I didn't take many stuff with me.

I took the kitten again and softly put him here, afraid to hurt him. He kept sniffing my bag for a while, but then approved it and decided to get comfortable.

_'If you want me to take care of you, you have to be quiet and stay here, okay? I will buy you something to eat.'_

The kitten nodded, seriously. That weird cat just nodded at me!

I closed the bag a bit, just to make sure no one would notice its content, and hurried to the metro station.

* * *

We kept riding for a while, soon it was our stop. The kitten looked happy – I gave him some cookies and he gladly took it. He was probably hungry.

I tried to think of a name for him, but nothing came to my mind. I'm not good at these things I guess.

We got out of the metro. This area was even more crowded, because it was closer to the centre, but still, not that bad. I noticed some students already gathering and moving to the school, which I could see easily. It was a nice huge cream colored building, not too fancy, but splendid, surrounded by green grass and trees, a beautiful park next to it. Who could find a better place for a school?

It was closest to my home, so that's why me and my grandma chose it, though.

I gave the kitten a glance to see if he wasn't making too much noice – he was fine, sleeping, so I felt relieved.

Oh joy, here I come, my new life.

* * *

Some black haired man with green jumpsuit kept saying something loudly at us, pumping his fist into the air, but I wasn't really interested. Other students seemed to ignore him too and prefered looking around the big hall, which was decorated very well – yellow and white flowers matched the dark red color of the walls and created a festive feeling. There was a huge stage in front of us – some teachers were standing here and the headmaster, who was talking just before this guy. Our headmaster was a pretty middle-aged blonde woman will REALLY big curves. However, she was pretty frightening. I heard others call her lady Tsunade. Even if some students were talking before she went to the stage, they instantly shut up and turned their attention to her. After shouting at us and callings us „brats" a few times, she gave a scary speech to warn us not to mess with her and follow the school rules. Well, most of the students seemed to be affected by her, me too. I didn't want to make her mad, in any way.

I gazed at the stage right now. Another black haired boy came to the stage, about my age. I learned his name was Sasuke – most of the girls kept screaming his name with hearts in their eyes, some of them even fainted. He was fine looking I guess – he had handsome features, smooth skin and stuff. No wonder he's popular. His voice was firm, but it made me yawn and I dazed off again, when suddenly...

_'Meow!'_

I flinched. Everyone went silent, including that emo guy.

_'Meeeeeow!'_

It can't be. I glanced at my bag – the kitten wasn't here.

I looked at the passageway, which was just beside me – of course, the little black demon was happily strolling to the stage.

Damn him! I was screwed.

**Someone's P.O.V**

I stared weirdly at Sasuke with my arms crossed, who suddenly shut his mouth, staring at the passageway. I couldn't see what he was looking at, but the expression on his face was priceless! He looked really pissed.

_'Who let a cat there?!'_ Lady Tsunade's voice roared as she glared at the poor thing – I was able to see it now, it came right to the stage. The kitten looked really cute.

I glanced at Sakura – she sat next to me, surpised like everyone else.

I snickered. A cat just ruined that idiot's speech!

_'I guess that's me...'_

Everyone turned their eyes to the person who spoke so softly. It was a very pretty girl. I mean really, really pretty, believe it! She went to the stage shyly, not daring to look at everyone. Her beautiful brownish hair swayed a bit as she bent down to take the kitty to her hands. Her moves were graceful, her skin was fair and pure. I felt myself blush slightly.

_'This stupid girl just embarrassed Sasuke-kun!'_ Sakura hissed, glaring angrily at her.

_'What a girl...'_ I heard Kiba murmur next to me as he whistled at her, making her turn her eyes to him. Her gaze was blank, but her eyes were really breath-taking – a beautiful shade of turquoise.

The girl turned her eyes to me then and I grinned at her shyly, scratching my blonde hair and giving her a thumb up – she just made Sasuke-gay feel awful! I wonder, who is she... Wait, did she just smile at me?

**Another person's P.O.V**

_'What the fuck...'_ I heard Hidan mumble beside me and glanced at his face only to see him staring at something.

I followed his gaze and saw a girl making her way to the stage, more like to something next to it. A cat? What the hell a cat is doing here?

I looked at my little brother's face – he was burning with rage. I smirked.

_'Who is this girl? What a beauty, un,_' Deidara spoke quietly.

_'I don't know. But she just ruined your brother's speech, Itachi,'_ Zetsu said playfully, staring at me and trying to read my reaction.

_'She's pretty sexy,'_ Kisame grinned, not taking his eyes away from her.

I let out a small chuckle and looked at the girl. Both Deidara and Kisame were right – she was definitely something. Her face was perfect. And her funny, but mysterious behaviour made her even more amusing.

Seems like this school won't be so boring anymore.

**Fumiko's P.O.V**

I slowly went to the stage as everyone stared at me. It couldn't get any more awkward. Way to go on your first day, Fumiko. Really. Way to freaking go!

I bent down only to hear whistle. Some guy with brown hair winked at me. What an idiot. I turned my eyes to a boy next to him with bright blonde hair and big crystal blue eyes. He grinned at me and gave me a thumb up.

He seemed quite nice. A cheerful person. I returned his smile and took my kitten, only to take a look at the stage in front of me – this emo guy was glaring at me. When he noticed that I saw him, he narrowed his black eyes. He didn't look happy.

I sighed, whispering a small „sorry" and returned to my seat.

I didn't dare to look at my headmaster's face, but she didn't say anything, so I hoped she won't scold me. Bad.

I heard whispers and felt eyes all around me. This was making me feel uncomfortable, so I glanced at the only silent person next to me – a guy with red hair, which looked like a flame, and eyes, which were very similar to mine. He had a „love" kanji on his face – really weird.

The boy glared at me angrily and I gulped, turning my eyes away from him. He was handsome, but a loner, at least from what I saw. He didn't talk to anyone, but maybe only because that was his first year here, or something?

I remembered my kitten and stared at him with a scorn – he was back in my bag, sleeping quietly, purring from time to time.

Well, at least he has a name now. Demon.

What a nice way to start my school year.


	2. New faces

The opening ceremony was finally over. I was aching to get out of here.

I was already outside, moving slowly with the crowd of students, when someone touched my shoulder. I turned around.

_'Hey, cutie. What's your name?'_ A tall guy with blue hair asked me, sending me a smirk.

He looked really weird. Mostly his skin. It was kind of bluish and this guy's face reminded me of a fish. Uniform looked more than odd on him.

By the way, boys' uniform was almost the same as girls', just instead of gray skirt they had to wear dark blue pants, the same color as their jackets. I smirked at the thought of this guy in a skirt.

He furrowed his eyebrows at me.

_'What's so funny?'_

_'Nothing, actually. Sorry, but I don't want to talk with you. Excuse me.'_

_'Wait, un!'_

I was about to leave when a bunch of other guys caught up with us. What the hell did they want?

_'My name is Itachi Uchiha. You're new here, right?_' Some guy with black hair asked me, coming closer to me.

He wore a loose ponytail and his skin was very pale. His face reminded me of someone... Not sure of who though. He seemed pretty tough, but acted nice. His face was emotionless.

_'Yes, that's my first year here.'_

I touched my chin, not really sure if I should tell them my name or not.

_'You didn't tell us who the fuck you are,'_ another guy with silver hair snapped at me and I turned my attention to him.

His haircut was weird. He wasn't ugly though, pretty handsome. But he seemed rough, I didn't want to mess with him.

_'Don't be so harsh, Hidan! Hello, my name is Deidara,_' a blondie with long hair grinned at me, stepping in front of all of them. '_Now what's your name, un?'_

I smiled at him. He didn't look too bad.

_'I'm Fumiko Sasaki. Nice to meet you, Deidara.'_

He grinned again and seemed to be pleased with himself.

_'This is Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori and Zetsu. This is our second year here, un,'_ he explained, pointing at each guy.

Hidan was this silver haired guy who cursed at me before.

Kakuzu was a guy with dark brown hair, almost reaching his shoulders and green eyes. He nodded at me and grunted something. His body seemed to be covered in stitches.

Sasori was a red haired handsome guy with dull, but really beautiful gray eyes. They looked so noble and elegant, that I gazed at them a bit too long. Sasori didn't seem to mind, but he didn't show any sign of friendship. Oh, well.

And Zetsu was the weirdest of them all. He had green hair and yellow eyes, one side of his body was white, while the other was black. Seriously, what the hell?

_'Hello. **Nice to meet you.'**_

I gasped when he talked. It almost seemed like he had two different personalities!

I stared at all of the guys – some of them were smirking, while the others didn't seem to be impressed with me.

_'You all are a bunch of weirdos,'_ I mumbled at them calmly, tilting my head to the side.

**Hidan's P.O.V**

I can't fucking believe this bitch called us weird!

_'What the fuck did you say?!'_ I growled at her, but Sasori stopped me while putting a hand to my shoulder.

I glanced at him. A small smile appeared on his face.

Sasori fucking smiling?!

**Fumiko's P.O.V**

I heard Itachi chuckle, Sasori only smiled slightly and Deidara snickered.

_'This girl called us weird… **That's amusing.'**_

_'How about you come and hang around with us, Fumiko?'_ Itachi smiled at me, touching my arm gently.

I shook his fingers off.

_'No, thank you.'_

_'Oh come on, Fumiko-chan! We will show you around the school, un!'_ Deidara pouted funnily and grabbed my other arm.

He was cute, but nah, I have a bad feeling about this.

_'Sorry, guys, bu-'_

_'Get your hands off of her!'_

**Naruto's P.O.V**

Me and Kiba laughed our asses off at Sasuke who was walking with us, his face pissed as hell.

_'Don't worry, Sasuke-kun! You looked really good!'_ Sakura said sweetly, trying to comfort him, but he only let out a small „hn" and pushed her arms away.

_'Yes, Sakura is right, Sasuke-kun! You are the best!'_ Ino squealed, touching Sasuke's other hand, but Sakura sent her a glare. Ino didn't mind it though.

What do they see in him anyway? He's a jerk, believe it!

I looked at Shikamaru, who seemed laid back as always, but something seemed to be on his mind because he kept smirking.

_'What's so funny, Shikamaru?_' I asked him.

_'Nothing, just this girl. I can't believe she just brought a cat to the school.'_

I snickered at his words. It was true. Everyone was talking about her now!

_'I can't wait to meet her again!'_ Kiba grinned, stretching his hands widely.

_'Let's go to eat something, guys!'_

_'You're right, Chouji! Let's eat some RAMEN!'_

_'Hn,'_ Sasuke murmured, but something caught his eyes suddenly.

_'What's wrong, Sasuke-kun?''_ Sakura looked in the same direction as him and her eyes narrowed.

All of us saw Itachi and his gang. And who was this girl next to them? Wait, wasn't this the same girl from before?

I saw that bastard Deidara taking her arm.

_'Shouldn't we help her, guys?'_ Chouji said, staring at the scene.

I nodded my head. We must not let them hurt her!

**Fumiko's P.O.V**

I noticed the short haired blond from before.

He ran to us and grabbed my shoulders from behind, pulling me farther from Deidara and the others.

_'Uhh, would you mind letting me go..?'_

_'You don't know who they are! Don't talk with them!'_

Deidara's gang snickered as Itachi came closer to us.

_'Naruto, long time no see. You haven't changed at all. Is your little bunch of brats with you?'_

Itachi looked to the side and smirked. I turned my eyes there too.

Yeah, Naruto wasn't alone. Two girls and four guys stood beside him.

_'Hello, little brother,_' Itachi whispered, glaring at the boy who was making a speech before.

Oh, so they're brothers! Itachi and... Uhhmm...

_'Hn. Get lost,'_ the emo boy answered darkly, glaring at him with the same hate.

_'Fine fine, Sasuke. Just don't start crying.'_ Itachi turned his face to me and gave me a smile. '_See you later, Fumiko-chan.'_

Deidara grinned and ruffled my hair, making me blink a few times. Their gang left.

_'Umm... Thank you guys... I guess..?'_

I stared there dumbfounded, unsure of what to say.

This „Naruto" guy grinned at me. What's with these blondies grinning?

_'No problem! You seriously shouldn't talk to them, they're dangerous.'_

_'Why..?'_

_'Everyone knows them around here. They keep making troubles to everyone. They're evil. People call them „Akatsuki gang". By the way, my name is Naruto Uzumaki! I'm going to become the headmaster of this school someday, believe it!'_

The boy flashed me another grin. I gave him a light smile.

_'My name is Fumiko Sasaki. And who are they?_' I asked, pointing at the gang next to him.

_'They're my friends! This one is Ki-'_

_'Hello again, cutie. I'm Kiba!'_

I frowned at the brown-haired boy. He was the one winking at me earlier. I nodded slightly.

_'I'm Chouji! Nice to meet you, Fumiko-chan,'_ said a chubby guy with light brown hair. He seemed really friendly.

_'Me too,'_ I said to him.

_'This is Shikamaru,'_ Kiba introduced, pushing a tall guy with black eyes in front of me.

This guy murmured something under his nose. He had long hair which was tied into a high ponytail, looking a bit messy. His expression looked bored.

We stared at each other for a while.

_'Hi... I guess...'_ He said, scratching his cheek a bit. _'How troublesome...'_

I nodded at him. He seemed fine.

Two girls kept watching me suspiciously.

_'You're the one who made Sasuke-kun feel awkward!'_

Huh..?

_'This is Sakura-chan,'_ Naruto said, pointing at the pink haired girl, and then motioned to the girl with long fair hair. _'And this is Ino.'_

They didn't say anything to me, just kept glaring at me. What did I do..?

Then I noticed Itachi's brother. He kept looking at me wih a blank face.

Damn, I should apologize.

_'Uh, I'm really sorry about earlier... I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable... Wait.. What's your name again?'_

Sakura, Sakura and Chouji sweatdropped, Kiba and Naruto cracked up laughing while Shikamarus smirked, amused by me.

_'YOU IDIOT! We told you, his name is SASUKE!' _Both girls screamed, trying to shoot me with their glares.

Sasuke had a vein on his forehead.

_'M-my bad... S-sorry, Sasuke,'_ I apologized again, feeling ashamed of myself.

How could I forget his name? That was really dumb of me.

_'Hn, whatever,'_ he muttered, turning his face away from me.

He was mad, for sure.

_'Come on, Fumiko-chan! We are going for some ramen! Want to come with us?'_

_'Uhh, I'm not sure, Naru-'_

_'LET'S GO! TIME TO CELEBRATE, BELIEVE IT!'_

He grabbed both my and still mad Sasuke's hands, dragging us god knows where.

I heard a silent „meow" in my bag. Poor Demon.

Where did I get myself into? What a drag...


	3. Impressions

Me, Naruto and his gang went to the ramen bar called "Ichiraku". It was a nice place, not too far from school. It wasn't crowded also.

We sat like this: Shikamaru, me, Naruto, Kiba, Chouji, Sasuke, Sakura and Ino.

The way both girls ran to Sasuke's side made me snicker. He didn't seem to enjoy it though.

_'Oh, hello, Naruto, Chouji, everyone! How was your vacation?_' An old guy greeted us with a smile. He seemed to know them quite well. _'This year you're starting Konoha high school, right?'_

What? So they were the same age as me?

_'Hey, old man! Yeah, new school, believe it! This is Fumiko-chan,'_ he said, pointing at me with a grin.

I gave a slight smile to the old man and he returned it. Soon a young girl appeared next to him. They looked quite similar. She was probably his daughter.

_'So I guess it's the usual ramen to you Naruto?'_

Naruto snickered.

_'What the rest of you would like to order?'_

_'Same as Naruto,'_ I grinned.

Somehow I felt a really good aura from the blondie.

Everyone decided on what they would like to eat. Suddenly a question popped in my head.

_'Wait, guys... If you are also freshmen, how come you know about those Akatsuki guys?'_

I saw Naruto frown as Kiba explained me:

_'We met them in the previous school, too. They used to pick on us.'_

_'But this year we won't let them do that again! We will show them their place!_' Naruto shouted, gritting his teeth and glaring into space.

I sighed a bit. That sounds way too...

_'Troublesome.'_

Me and Shikamaru looked at each other surprised. We just said it in unison. He gave me a smirk.

_'Damn! I forgot about Demon!'_

I quickly grabbed my bag, opening it and staring at the big green eyes inside of me.

I guess it was fine to hold him a bit, since this bar was outside.

_'That's the little kitten who didn't like your speech, Sasuke!_' Naruto shouted at Sasuke, who was barely visible, because we sat in a line.

I saw him glare at my bag.

_'Why would she bring a pet to a school? Only an idiot would do that.'_

_'I met Demon only this morning... I didn't mean to cause you trouble, Sasuke,_' I said quietly, hugging the little animal.

Demon purred to my ear.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

The way Fumiko hugged that stupid cat annoyed me. It's just a freaking cat!

I watched as Fumiko's honey colored hair moved in cool spring's breeze. She seemed quite relaxed and happy. She kept smiling to Naruto and Shikamaru.

_'Stop staring at her, Sasuke-kun,_' Sakura frowned at me with her brows furrowed, taking my hand to hers. '_She's so stupid, isn't she?'_

I growled, slapping her hand away. I hated when she did this. We were not a couple and we will never be.

Fumiko was telling a story about how she met Demon today. I wanted to believe that she made a fool of herself during the opening ceremony, but other guys seemed to be quite interested in her.

Ghhhr, that just made me even more pissed.

**Fumiko's P.O.V**

_'Where do you live, Fumiko-chan? Is it far from Konoha high school?_' Chouji asked suddenly, chewing on some potato chips as a snack before meal.

I thought for a while, then answered:

_'Uhh, I go to the school by metro. I have to ride it at least half an hour, so I guess it's not close, but not far either.'_

_'Both me and Chouji ride metro too. I guess we are going to travel together then,'_ Shikamaru smiled at me, relaxing in his chair.

I nodded at him happily. It's going to be more fun then!

_'Doesn't Sasuke use metro, too?'_ Chouji asked, turning to the raven haired guy.

I peeked at him curiously.

Sasuke glared at us, leaning his hand against his face.

_'Yeah, I do. What about it?'_

_'Then that means Itachi, too...'_ Naruto murmured, banging his fist to the table.

All of us, except Sasuke, flinched from it.

_'He never rides with me. He usually returns home very late,'_ Sasuke said with a bored tone.

Was I going to ride together with Shikamaru, Chouji and Sasuke then? I really didn't want to meet Itachi in the station. That would be a bit awkward...

_'I wish I could go home together with Fumiko-chan,'_ Kiba said with a flirty tone, trying to reach me with his arm. Too bad, he touched Naruto with it, and that made Naruto stare at him with a creeped out face.

I chuckled.

**Naruto's P.O.V**

Did Kiba just try to hug me? That's creepy!

_'Don't touch me, Kiba! That's just sick!'_

Kiba frowned and shouted:

_'That wasn't meant for you, idiot!'_

Fumiko was giving us a playful look.

_'Sweet young love...'_

_'You misunderstood, Fumiko-chan! I would never think about Naruto in such a way! He's ugly!'_

Ahhr, stupid Kiba! I will show him!

_'Who did you call ugly, idiot?! You're the only one having a dog's smell on you!'_

_'Kiba, you said Naruto is ugly, so that's why you don't think about him that way, right? Sooo, that means you would gladly bed Sasuke, huh?'_

I laughed at her comment.

**Fumiko's P.O.V**

I watched Shikamaru, Naruto and Chouji laugh. Sasuke looked pissed AGAIN and glared at me, while Sakura and Ino were bright red.

I smirked at their reaction.

Kiba started imitating vomitting, and I giggled.

_'STOP IT, FUMIKO-CHAN! I'm seriously feeling sick...'_ Kiba grumbled, patting his stomach a bit.

_'Fumiko, didn't you just call Sasuke handsome?'_

What? I stared at Shikamaru wide eyed. He smirked at me.

I just realised what I said. Damn it. I felt my cheeks redden and lowered my head.

_'That's not what I meant, Shikamaru...'_

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I cocked my face to Shikamaru and Fumiko.

Huh? That idiot thinks I'm handsome?

Interesting. I smirked at her flushed face.

* * *

**Fumiko's P.O.V**

The time flew by fast, I was having lots of fun. Almost everyone was done eating, only Naruto and Chouji kept stuffing their mouths with food. They were having an eating competition. Chouji won, because he ate eleven bowls of ramen, while Naruto ate ten.

We talked about many things. They told me more about their previous school life. Seeems like Naruto has more friends who I was going to meet tomorrow. Oh joy, sounds like fun.

They also asked about my family and I told them the truth. My parents died in a car accident three months ago, so I started living with my grandma and moved to this place. They were quite shocked by it. I didn't mind it though. My life continues and I must go on, no matter what. That's what my parents would say.

I was surprised to learn that Sasuke also lost his parents, at a young age. His uncle took care of him and Itachi. Naruto's parents were also dead, but he didn't tell us who is taking care of him, though I swear I saw Sasuke snicker at him. I was glad to see Naruto so cheerful though. He made me smile a lot.

_'See you tomorrow, Fumiko-chan!'_

_'Bye, Fumiko-chan!'_

_'Whatever, see you tomorrow.'_

I waved Naruto, Kiba and both girls goodbye. Maybe they weren't so bad in the end. Ino's mother worked in a flower shop while her father was a policeman. That's pretty cool. Sakura's parents also owned a shop.

Only if they would stop glaring holes at me because of Sasuke...

I sighed.

The four of us went to the metro station. It was about 4 in the afternoon. Me, Chouji and Shikamaru were having a small chat, Sasuke didn't talk at all. Oh well, I seemed to get the idea of his character.

All of us got on and took a seat at the corner of metro. We rode for about 10 minutes when Shikamaru and Chouji got off, leaving only me and Sasuke.

Here goes this awkward silence. I wanted to break it.

_'Soo.. It seems you're quite popular, huh..?'_

He hn'ed, not even glancing at me. He was gazing through the window.

Okay... At least I tried, didn't I?

I decided to keep silent too.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

Fumiko opened her bag again only to feed Demon. She brought a small piece of cookie to his snoot and he licked it happily.

How stupid...

The girl leaned her face to the window and closed her eyes, stroking the cat's fur gently.

She looked so peaceful. I couldn't help but stare at her. I was glad she wasn't able to see it.

Her eyelashes were so long even though she didn't seem to wear any make up. What a weird girl.

We kept riding like that for another 15 minutes. Soon it was Fumiko's stop.

I watched her stand up slowly and yawn, making me smirk. She looked at me with a puzzled face, but smiled a bit.

_'See you tomorrow, Sasuke.'_

_'Whatever.'_

* * *

**Fumiko's P.O.V**

I returned home with Demon in my hands. I was sure that my grandma will accept him and I was right.

_'What a cute kitten! Where did you get it?'_

_'I found him this morning.'_

She stared at me in disbelief.

_'Don't tell me you kept dragging this poor thing with yourself the whole day...'_

_'Did I have a choice, grandma...?'_

She frowned, but chuckled at the Demon who seemed to like her company too.

_'Want some dinner, Fumiko-chan?'_

_'Nah, my belly is full already. I ate some ramen.'_

My grandma grinned.

_'With who?'_

_'With some new friends I guess...'_

She chuckled again.

_'I told you that you will make some!'_

I nodded to her with a smile and suddenly felt really tired. I left Demon in my grandma's arms, she kept glomping it, but I was pleased with that. He will keep her company when I will be away.

I plopped to my bed, falling asleep instantly, unsure of what will tomorrow bring me.


	4. The first day

_'Fumiko-chan, shouldn't you be getting up? It's already 7:10 AM.'_

I groaned, rolling in my bed and hiding my face in the pillow.

Wait, what? 7:10? Shit.

I quickly got up only to see grandma in my room, bringing some fresh laundries.

_'Didn't you set your alarm clock?'_

_'I forgot. And I also forgot that this morning we're having a homeroom and meeting our advisor. It's supposed to start at 8. What a drag…'_

_'You're too scatterbrained, Fumiko-chan...'_

I quckly went to the bath room and washed up. I didn't bother brushing my hair.

I hurried back to my room and put on my uniform. I glanced at the clock – it was 7:20. Nice, I took only ten minutes.

Still, I doubt I will make it in time.

I took my bag and frowned again. I forgot to get my timetable yesterday... I wanted to bang my head to the wall. But there was no time. I should just put in some random textbooks and a few notebooks.

_'Bye, grandma!_' I said, kissing my grandma's cheek and patting Demon's head, who was still asleep.

I grabbed an apple from the table and rushed to the metro station.

* * *

I entered metro. It was pretty crowded. I groaned from displeasure – I was just too dumb. Who could guess that I graduated with such good grades and got to the top class? No one.

There wasn't a single free seat so I gripped the handle in the middle of the metro. I don't want to kiss the ground, now do I?

_'Good morning, Fumiko-chan. Late at your first day, I see?'_

**Itachi's P.O.V**

I was late and I didn't care. All this homeroom stuff was boring, anyway.

Suddenly I noticed a familiar face not too far from me. Isn't this Fumiko? She looked fucking hot. Her uniform looked a bit chaotic – her shirt wasn't fully buttoned and her tie was too loose. She probably was in a hurry. And her hair... It looked kind of messy. Almost like she just had sex.

I smirked at this though. I would gladly do her right here.

I made my way towards her and and leaned against the same handle that she was holding. She didn't seem to notice me though.

_'Good morning, Fumiko-chan. Late at your first day, I see?'_

I heard her groan as she lifted her face to me and glared slightly. Then frowned.

_'Morning, Itachi-senpai.'_

_'You don't look very happy to see me.'_

Fumiko finally turned her body to me.

_'Sorry, I'm just in a bad mood. I forgot my timetable yesterday and now I am late. So troublesome...'_ She murmured, then glanced at me again. _'Aren't you late, too?'_

**Fumiko's P.O.V**

Itachi smirked at me.

_'Yes, I am, but who cares.'_

I sweatdropped. He wasn't worried at all. Maybe because he's not new there. Well, I was, too bad...

_'Sasuke already left?'_ I asked him.

He frowned at my words.

_'Probably, I don't talk with that brat much.'_

How could he ignore his brother like that? I didn't get it. I wish I had a sibling.

_'Why don't you two get along?'_

_'Who would want to get along with that idiot?'_ Itachi said like that was the most obvious thing in the world.

I furrowed my eyebrows.

_'Just because he's younger doesn't mean that he's an idiot. You shouldn't treat him like that.'_

Itachi smirked again.

_'Whatever you say, Fumiko-chan.'_

_'I'm also younger than you. Why do you keep talking to me then?'_

I felt Itachi lean in closer to my ear. His breathing was hot and it tickled my ear. It made shiver run down my spine.

_'You are a different case,'_ he whispered to me.

What an idiot!

I scoffed at him and thrust my way to the other side of the metro. Itachi was annoying.

* * *

_'GOOD MORNING, FUMIKO-CHAN!'_

I glanced back only to bump at Naruto, he grinned at me.

_'Sorry, Fumiko-chan! Why are you late?'_

I mumbled at him, sighing quietly:

_'Morning, Naruto-kun. I overslept. What about you?'_

_'Same...'_ He scratched his head a bit, making a shy face.

We were on our way to the school entrance.

_'Damn it, it's already 8:05! We should hurry!'_ I felt Naruto grab my hand as he dragged me to the building.

I have no way where we were „going", but we went up stairs – this school had three floors.

I noticed a table on the door, saying „1A". Well, here we go.

Naruto almost crashed the door, making me snicker.

_'SORRY WE'RE LATE! WE OVERSLEPT!'_

Damn. I gave Naruto a slight punch on the shoulder, feeling my cheeks burn. I glanced at the class – everyone was staring at us. Including the teacher.

There were about 30 students, some of them I knew already. The class looked pretty spacy, I quite liked it. But not like that was a thing to worry about now.

I gazed at the teacher – he looked pretty young, had black eyes dark brown hair, tied into a ponytail. There was a deep scar across his face.

He frowned a bit to us, but then gave a warm smile. I sighed from relief.

_'Good morning. You're probably Naruto Uzumaki and Fumiko Sasaki?'_

We nodded, ashamed of ourselves.

_'I'm Iruka, your homeroom teacher. I will forgive you this time. Now take your seats.'_

I glanced around and noticed only a few free seats – of course, they were at the front. What a drag.

I noticed someone staring at me and turned to see Kiba at the back – he gave me a stupid smirk and I sent him a glare. I noticed Shikamaru at the back too, he sat close to Kiba, at the corner, next to the door. He was almost laying on the table, his face hitting its surface. He looked troubled. This was my time to smirk.

I quickly walked to the empty seat. There were four vertical rows of desks, mine was the closest to the window. I enjoyed sitting next to it. Though I usually choose the desk at the back, but not this time. And teacher's desk was right in front of me.

I groaned, watching Naruto make his way next to me as he sat in the first desk, too. We sat very close to each other, so that might be fun, after all. He gave me a wild grin and I returned it.

I looked around wanting to meet my neighbors. A girl with dark blue hair and very fair, almost white eyes was sitting behind me. She was really cute.

I smiled at her.

_'Hello, what's your name? I'm Fumiko.'_

She blushed brightly and fiddled with her fingers a bit.

_'H-hi, my n-name is H-Hinata,_' she stuttered, looking really uncomfortable.

_'Nice to meet you!'_

She blushed again, but smiled. I noticed her staring at Naruto and she blushed even more, like a strawberry.

I grinned at her.

Behind Naruto sat a really pale guy with short black hair and black eyes. He was drawing something, but I couldn't make out what. He gazed at me, but his expression was impossible to read. He turned his head down to the notebook and continued drawing.

Okay, I bet it's going to be fun.


	5. Frustration

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

Naruto just had to make a grand entrance, huh... What an idiot. I was surprised to see Fumiko with him though.

They're both fools...

I watched Fumiko stare at Kiba and Shikamaru, then she greeted that weird eyed girl and stared at the pale guy. What about me? She didn't glance at me even once!

What the hell, why do I care anyway? She's stupid.

I frowned at myself slighty and turned my head to the right, only to see Sakura watching me. She blushed when she saw me, but gave me a smile. I glared at her.

I heard Ino giggle at Sakura behind me. Another fool.

I gazed at Fumiko again. She seemed to be concentrated on Iruka's talk, though I could see her eyes daze off sometimes.

Iruka was welcoming us with that idiotic smile of his, talking about the school rules, different club activities and such. Usual boring stuff. I didn't feel like I should pay my attention to it.

I still can't freaking believe she didn't notice me. I was just a few seats in front of Shikamaru...

* * *

**Fumiko's P.O.V**

So, Iruka-sensei finished talking and left, giving us a warm smile and a thumb up. He was really worried about us. I kind of liked him.

I glanced at the clock in front of us, in the wall – It was only 8:20. Our lessons should start at 8:30.

Students started chatting and I glanced around, trying to find everyone I already know.

Naruto made his way towards me, jumping on my desk, grinning. Hinata blushed like mad.

_'Soo, Fumiko-chan! What do you think about Iruka-sensei?'_

_'He's pretty cool I guess.'_

He nodded to me.

_'Naruto, this is Hinata,_' I smiled, pointing at the shy girl behind me.

Naruto stared at her foolishly, then gave her his famous smile:

_'Nice to meet you, Hinata-chan! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, believe it!'_

I swear I thought she was going to faint! Her face looked really funny.

_'H-hello, N-Naruto-kun... N-nice to meet you...'_

_'Are you feeling well? You look flushed!'_

I jabbed Naruto in his side again. Was he really that silly? He gave me a questionable look.

I glanced at the front seats again, wondering who were the students who decided to be first. Or were forced to.

Next to Naruto sat a guy with a bowl haircut. He looked a bit funny. He noticed me staring at him and flashed me a smile.

I frowned a bit at his eyebrows. An eyebrow, actually. Uni-eyebrow. But it was rude to reject him, so I sent him a smile too. He saw it and his eyes widened. He flashed another grin and made his way towards me.

Oh dear.

_'HELLO, YOU'RE SO BEAUTIFUL! My name is Rock Lee! Wanna be my girlfriend?'_

Well this is awkward. Beside that, he made sure EVERYONE in the class heard us. I heard a few snickers somewhere and noticed Sasuke smirking at this guy, mockery in his face. What a bitch.

_'Uh... My name is Fumiko. Sorry, Rock Lee, I'm not really interested in having a relationship right now...'_

I didn't want to hurt his feelings. He was pretty brave to say it like that, in front of everyone.

I saw him frown a bit. Damn. I touched his arm in a comforting way, and his already big eyes widened again. I gave him a slight smile.

_'Heeeey, it's you, bushy brows!'_ Naruto screamed at his face, making everyone cover their ears.

_'STOP BEING SO LOUD, NARUTO!_' Kiba snapped from the back.

_'Oh, Naruto-kun!'_

_'You two know each other?'_

_'Yeah, believe it! We were in different classes last year... HEY, isn't that Neji?'_

I followed Naruto's finger and glanced at the front desk next to the door – a really handsome guy with dark long hair, tied at the end slightly and pale eyes sat there. He was almost a male version of Hinata. They were definitely related. The guy turned to us and smirked slightly.

_'Naruto...'_

Naruto grinned at him and the guy turned his head away.

Rock Lee glared at this Neji guy.

_'He was the best student in our class.'_

I noticed Hinata shuffling uncomfortably.

_'Hinata-chan, what's wrong?'_

_'N-Nothing, Fumiko-chan.'_

_'Hinata-chan! Aren't you Neji's cousin?'_

Some people stared at us, more like at Hinata. I glared at them and they looked away. I felt that Hinata didn't really want to talk about this.

_'Y-yes, you're r-right...'_

We need to change the topic. I picked a random dark haired guy with glasses at the back in our row and pointed at him.

_'Who is he?'_

Rock Lee and Naruto followed my gaze.

_'Uhh... What's his name? I forgot it, again..._' Naruto murmured, scratching his chin.

_'Shino-kun!'_ Rock Lee shouted to him and waved.

The guy looked at us with a serious face.

_'Hello, Rock Lee. Naruto-kun forgot my name...'_

I saw him sulking and sweatdropped.

Suddenly the door opened and some middle aged man came in. Everyone stared at him. He wore black shirt, black pants and a green vest. His hair was silver, even though he didn't look old at all. What made him look weird was a mask, covering half of his face... A mask? Really? At school?

_'Hello, I'm your new English teacher, Kakashi.'_ He lazily said and gave us a closed eye smile.

Oh crap. I forgot to check our timetable again. Oh well.

The man lazily went to his chair and plopped on it. He glanced at the clock – it was still five minutes till the start of our lesson.

He sighed, took out a small book of his pocket and started reading. Most of the students stared at him dumbfounded.

Naruto and Rock Lee turned their attention from him and started discussing something. I dazed off, when someone caught my eye.

It was the guy next to Shino, who also sat at the back. It was the same guy who I was sitting next to in the opening ceremony – same red hair and sea blue eyes. He kept glaring at the wall in front of him, looking pissed as always.

I somehow felt a need to know him better. He probably didn't feel that way though.

Suddenly Kiba went to my desk (which somehow became the nosiest place in the class) and snickered at us.

_'What is it, Kiba?_' Naruto asked.

He snickered again.

_'Look at our teacher's book.'_

Huh? All of us looked at it, trying to make out the title. Make out... Wait what? „Make out paradise"?

I heard people chuckle around me and felt a smirk creep up my face when the bell rang.

Naruto, Kiba and Rock Lee left my desk, groaning.

Everyone calmed down and sat in their places, waiting for Kakashi-sensei's orders. He didn't seem to notice us though.

* * *

About ten minutes passed and he still sat there, reading his book.

I heard Rock Lee cough.

Damn, don't you dare to...

_'SENSEI! Shouldn't we start our lesson already?'_

Students around me groaned and cursed at him with displeasure.

_'Huh..? Oh, you're right! I was a bit distracted, sorry,'_ Kakashi smiled his closed-eye smile again and scratched his silver locks.

Is he serious? Everyone almost fell out of their desks after he said this.

Kakashi put his book back to the pocket and stood up slowly, beginning our first lesson.

* * *

45 minutes passed slowly and the bell rang again. This lesson was fine but a bit boring. Even Kakashi-sensei looked bored, so I wasn't surprised to see other students yawning. Luckily I took English textbook with me today.

I stood up, stretching my arms widely.

_'What are we having now, Naruto-kun?'_

_'Don't you know, Fumiko-chan?'_

I stared at him with a bad poker face.

_'I kinda forgot to get my timetable yesterday...'_

Naruto grinned at me.

_'Biology, we will have to change our classroom.'_

How freaking troublesome...

_'LET'S GO TO MEET OUR NEXT SENSEI! I HOPE HE'S REALLY YOUTHFUL!'_ Rock Lee shouted, grabbing his stuff and running through the door. Everyone stared at him oddly and left after him.

I groaned, slowly taking my stuff, only to notice Shikamaru being as slow as me.

_'Hey, Shikamaru-kun..'_

He turned to me with a bored face, but smirked a bit when he saw me.

_'Fumiko-chan…'_

_'YOU TWO, HURRY UP! DON'T BE LIKE PREGNANT SLUGS, BELIEVE IT!'_

Both of us sweatdropped and grunted at Naruto, catching up with him. I noticed Sasuke next to him.

_'Oh, hey, Sasuke.'_

He glared at me and hn'ed again. What an ass. What did I do today? Was he still mad because of yesterday?

_'Did you bring more cats today, Fumiko-chan?'_ Shikamaru said calmly, giving me a playful look. Naruto laughed.

I punched Shikamaru's shoulder lightly and he chuckled.

_'Stop being a smart ass, Shika-kun.'_

_'Shika-kun?'_ He smirked at me again.

I nodded and smiled. I liked this guy for sure.

* * *

We were sitting in a spacious, but a bit gloomy classroom on the first floor. There were lots of equipment everywhere – microscopes, scientific posters, human body models. But what creeped us out the most were different size jars with preserved body organs. Seriously, can teachers keep such stuff in a classroom? Seems so.

The bell rang and we finally shut up. I ended up sitting next to the window again, but this time at the back. I was pleased with this seat. Shikamaru also sat at the back, next to me. Naruto was in front of him. And in front of me was... Well, it was that red haired guy.

Suddenly a door in front of the classroom opened – I didn't even notice it was here. It probably lead to a preparations room. Our teacher came out, and he took my breath away.

He was maybe in his fifties, wearing a simple black suit and gray shirt. He didn't look too fancy though. His hair was beautiful – long and black, but his eyes were scary – they were golden and resembled a snake. His skin was very fair, I have never seen anyone like that. All the students looked surprised and creeped out.

The teacher smirked slightly, flicking his strangely long tongue. Our eyes were still glued to him.

_'Hello, my students. My name is Orochimaru._ _I'm going to teach you everything you need to know about your body, and more,_' he hissed quietly and our eyes widened at him.

Just who the hell is this man? Is he even a human?

He came to us slowly and I watched him gaze at each student. He smirked at Sasuke, who was close to the front next to the door, and I shuddered at this. Soon my turn came and he eyed me oddly, his eyes widened slightly. He sent me an even more creepy smirk.

I turned my head to Shikamaru, suddenly feeling a bit uncomfortable. I think others noticed the way he looks at me too, but they didn't dare to say anything.

I have a really bad feeling about this.

* * *

My fears were reasonable. The whole lesson this teacher kept staring at me. He introduced his assistant to us – Kabuto. He looked about twenty years old, had silver hair, black eyes and wore glasses. He was fine I guess, only his smirk irritated me a bit.

There were about fifteen minutes left till the break, when Orochimaru-sensei ordered us to open our textbooks.

Damn, I was hoping to get away with this. I didn't have my biology textbook with me today.

I lowered my head. Maybe he wouldn't notice me if I just sat there like that, staring at my desk?

Nope, no chance. I felt him coming to my side.

Not good, not good at all…

_'What's your name?'_ He asked me calmly, putting his hands on my desk.

_'Fumiko… Fumiko Sasaki, sensei,_' I answered awkwardly, not daring to look at him.

I felt him smirk widely.

_'Where's your textbook, Fumiko?'_

_'I'm really sorry, I forgot to bring it today…'_ I uttered quietly, fearing the worst.

I glanced at him and saw a weird expression on his face. Was he satisfied with my answer or am I seeing things?

Everyone was silent and stared at us. I wish I could disappear now…

_'That's not an excuse, Fumiko. I believe I will have to punish you, so that you don't think you can come here and disobey my rules.'_

Oh god why…

He kept silent for a while, but then said:

_'Detention. Come here after lessons.'_

What? Detention? On my first day of school? He must be joking!

I almost groaned, but refrained myself from doing it. I heard others whispering, wondering why was he so strict with me. It was sure gonna teach them not to mess with him.

_'Sensei, I also forgot my textbook!'_

What the hell? Naruto?

I glanced at him and he grinned a bit.

**Naruto's P.O.V**

I watched in horror as that creepy teacher assigned Fumiko for detention. What the hell is wrong with him? He was checking her out all this time and now he's making her stay after lessons?

I can't leave Fumiko in trouble!

_'Sensei, I also forgot my textbook!'_

Fumiko glanced at me with this „wtf are you doing" look and I gave her a comforting grin.

**Fumiko's P.O.V**

I saw our teacher frown as he glared at Naruto.

_'Didn't you have it just now?'_

_'No, sensei! I forgot to bring it, believe it!'_

Orochimaru-sensei seemed very displeased with him. He hissed disappointingly:

_'Detention for you too.'_

Naruto seemed happy with it and grinned at me again. Was he seriously doing this because of me? Damn it, he didn't have to...

I can't believe I dragged him into this too... I'm pitiful...


	6. The kiss

I banged my head to the desk as we returned to our classroom. Detention. I have a goddamn detention.

Naruto was hanging around me again. Shikamaru and Kiba came too.

_'Don't worry, Fumiko-chan! He's an asshole, believe it!'_ Naruto shouted, patting my back gently. I groaned.

_'Have you guys seen the way he was looking at her?'_ Kiba murmured, staring angrily at the board.

Others nodded.

_'He gave her a detention just because she had forgotten her textbook on the first day of school? That doesn't seem right,'_ Shikamaru pondered, leaning against the windowsill with his arms crossed. _'He's up to something.'_

_'What if he rapes her?! Just look at his creepy face!'_ Kiba shouted, waving his arms in the air.

I glared at him. Half of the other students did too.

_'Don't talk nonsense, Kiba-kun.'_

_'Don't you worry, Fumiko-chan! Naruto-kun will be with you! You will protect her, right, Naruto-kun?'_ Rock Lee claimed, raising his fist in the air with fire in his eyes.

I sweatdropped, but smiled at Naruto, who was nodding furiously.

_'Hi guys, long time no see! Oh, aren't you this cat girl everyone talks about?'_

I glanced at the feminine voice. A girl was standing in between Rock Lee and Naruto. She had chocolate color eyes and same coloured hair which was tied into two buns. She was smiling at me warmly.

_'Yeah, I guess I am... And you are..?'_

_'Oh, sorry, my name is Ten Ten. Nice to meet you,'_ she extended her hand to me and I shook it._ 'Me, Neji and Rock Lee were classmates before.'_

_'Oh, I see... Nice to meet you too.'_ I gave her a weak smile, still feeling upset about this whole detention thing.

They started chatting about something, and I only sighed. What a nice reputation I have.

The bell rang. Wait, what lesson are we having now?

_'Japanese,_' Shikamaru murmured, staring at me.

Was he reading my thoughts? I glanced at him and our eyes met. He gave me a quick smile and went to his desk.

I hope this guy won't be as creepy as that Orochimaru...

* * *

OK, he wasn't that creepy. But he was still weird! And funny, too!

I was smiling at the man with long white hair in front of me. His age was probably similar to Orochimaru-sensei's. Strange red lines were painted on his cheeks. Okay, I can put up with this I guess. He was wearing olive green pants and shirt and a deep red kinda vest thing. That was fine too. But the way he introduced himself earlier...

_*Flashback*_

_'Hello, you brats! I'm your teacher, the great Jiraiya-sensei!' Our teacher said, waving his arms in the air and striking a pose with a grin on his face. 'I don't tolerate fools, so you better follow my excellent ways of teaching!'_

_Silence. We just sat there, our mouths wide open._

_'Is this guy for serious...' I heard someone whisper and could only nod slowly._

_'YOU!' Jiraiya-sensei shouted and pointed his finger at someone._

_We flinched and turned around to see who it was. Sasuke sat there, his eyes narrowed._

_'Don't roll your eyes at me, brat! You MUST respect me, the greatest teacher ever!'_

_Sasuke's lips were in a straight line but throbbed slighly. A vein popped on his forehead. He looked MAD._

_I felt myself snickering. This is going to be fun._

_*End of the flashback*_

The ball rang and Jiraiya-sensei left with a grin.

I ran to Naruto this time.

_'Naruto-kun! Jiraiya-sensei is so awesome, isn't he?'_ I smiled at him, waving my arms in the air.

I mean, seriously! A decent teacher, FINALLY! Uhh maybe not very decent, but still!

Naruto didn't answer me, only sat there with a strange expression. A frown was on his face, he looked a bit pissed and ashamed, too.

_'What's wrong, Naruto-kun?'_ I touched his shoulder, a puzzled expression on my features.

_'That old man...'_ Naruto mumbled, hitting his head against the desk.

_'Huuh?'_

_'I can't believe I live with him...'_

_'Whaaaaat? What do you mean?'_ I screamed at him, only to notice others glance at us with annoyed expressions.

I grinned at them foolishly and muttered „sorry".

Naruto groaned.

_'Yeah, believe it... This perverted old man was a really good friend of my dad, he was almost like his father. So my parents decided to leave me in care of him, in case something happened,'_ he told me, giving me this annoyed face.

_'But come on, Naruto-kun! Jiraiya-sensei is awesome!'_

_'Every day he returns home very late! He keeps hanging around with girls!'_ Naruto snapped with his arms crossed, a cute pout on his face.

_'Aww, Naruto-kun...'_ I tried to comfort him and hugged his side softly.

However, this made me smile. Naruto's voice told me that it wasn't as bad as he said. I believe he values Jiraiya more than he claims. I have seen Jiraiya-sensei give him a few thumb ups during our lesson. It confused me, but now I understand.

* * *

The bell rang and announced our lunch time. I felt a bit relieved – school was already tiring.

Our fourth lesson was history, not much to say about it though. A really old grizzled man with a beard was our teacher. His name was Hiruzen Sarutobi. He was really nice to us, but his lesson softly said was... Boring. Even Rock Lee, who is always ready to learn something, was yawning. What to say about Naruto – he was sleeping and that made Hiruzen-sensei hit him in the head. That made us all laugh.

Everyone left – some students went to empty their lunch boxes somewhere, some of them rushed to cafeteria. The weather looked really nice, so I guess most of them were outside.

_'Shika-kun, wanna go buy something with me?'_ I asked the lazy bum as it was only two of us left.

He stared at me.

_'Fine I guess... Nothing better to do anyway,'_ he muttered and we both went to the cafeteria.

* * *

I brought a pack of orange juice and a bun with apples. Of course I forgot my lunch box at home. What a drag...

We went outside to find Naruto and others. Shikamaru said they are probably in the park.

He was right. Most of the students gathered there – I could see small and larger groups of them. I noticed Naruto's bright hair from afar – he and his bunch were hanging under the cherry trees.

We were coming to them, but stopped suddenly. There was a strange scene in front of us.

Naruto and Sasuke looked like they were arguing about something. Sasuke was sitting against a tree while Naruto was standing, glaring at his face – they were really close to each other.

Me and Shikamaru exchanged glances – something must go wrong with those two. For sure.

And oh boy we were right. Kiba was behind Naruto, talking with Rock Lee about something, laughing like crazy. He suddenly leaned back, quite abruptly, and guess what?

His arm hit Naruto in the back and the blondie ended up kissing Sasuke.

The scene was impossible to describe. The kiss seemed longer than it should have been – that's because both boys were so surprised and weren't even able to move!

Everyone watched in awe. Naruto pulled out and the storm began – everyone cracked out laughing like mad, especially Kiba (I'm sure he didn't pull them into a kiss on purpose, but he was glad that he did it). Sasuke's fangirls started beating Naruto with rage while he and Sasuke went soooo red and started screaming curses at each other. Their faces were priceless!

What a sight...

I heard Shikamaru snicker and joined him soon.

_'You wouldn't believe this, but that's their second kiss.'_

_'Huh? Are you serious?'_ - I stared at him wide eyed, but giggled at this idea.

_'The exact same situation happened to Naruto and Sasuke before.'_

We laughed for a while.

_'Damn, they all look too troublesome...'_ Shikamaru moaned lazily, after regaining his usual tired expression. _'We should just leave them like that...'_

I smirked at him.

_'Fine, then let's get out of here.'_

I grabbed his wrist and dragged him back to the school, further away from this loud gang.


	7. Troubles

_'So... Where are we going?'_

I stopped dead in my tracks and scratched my forehead. We were in the middle of the almost empty school.

_'I have no idea...'_ I murmured dumbly to Shikamaru, who chuckled slightly and pulled me somewhere.

I blinked a few times as he dragged me behind the stairs. This place was isolated from others and no one was able to see us there. It wasn't spacy, but very cozy – mostly because it looked like some kind of hideout, a private spot. It wasn't dark, because a window was here.

I watched as Shikamaru sighed and plopped himself on the floor, leaning his back against the border of the staircase. A light cloud of dust rose around him, but it settled down soon.

I sat next to the black haired boy who was staring at the wall with a dull look. It was silent, but comfortable.

_'Want some juice?'_ I asked, taking a sip from the bottle and waving it in front of his face.

His bored gaze sank into me as he nodded, grabbing it from my hand.

A few minutes passed and I already finished my bun, however, Shikamaru didn't eat anything.

_'Where is your lunch?'_

_'I'm not really hungry...'_

_'You're sure about that?'_

_'Yeah...'_ He muttered and looked at me again.

**Shikamaru's P.O.V**

I can't believe I just showed Fumiko my secret spot. Troublesome... She's not that bad though. The way she talks is not loud and she is just not annoying to hang around with. I don't mind her company.

Fumiko relaxed beside me and closed her eyes. A quiet sigh escaped her lips.

I felt really tired so I just laid my head on her lap. Her eyes shot open, but she didn't say anything. We stared at each other for a while till she smiled lightly, brushing a strand of hair out of my face.

This felt really nice. I didn't even notice when my mind doze off...

**Fumiko's P.O.V**

I was a bit shocked to see Shikamaru's head on my lap... But who wouldn't? I mean it's not like every day this lazy bum decides to take a nap... On you. I didn't know him for a long time, so maybe he does this with everyone...

Shikamaru's eyes closed slowly and I sighed again. He was making me sleepy too, but I must not sleep. What if we don't hear the bell ring? That would cause trouble. I can't let myself be late for the second time today.

I glanced at Shika's face once more. He was pretty handsome actually... Is it just me, or are there too many nice-looking guys in this school? Nah, that might be only me after all. Maybe my hormones decided to wake up finally...

* * *

_'Damn it... Wake up, Fumiko-chan...'_

I groaned, opening my eyes lazily and glaring at the boy who was shaking my shoulders.

_'What is it, Shika-kun..?'_

_'We're late to geography. What a drag...'_

_'Shit.'_

And I just told myself not to fall asleep! Damn it!

We quickly got up and ran towards our classroom, grumbling curses quietly.

I let out a relieved sigh as we dashed into the class – the teacher was still missing.

_'Why are you and Shikamaru late?!'_

_'I will tell you later, Narut-'_

_'I'm late, excuse me. You, blondie, get back to your seat, now.'_

We watched in awe as a fierce looking man entered the room. He had long black hair and red eyes – they looked deadly. Naruto grunted something and went to his desk pouting, but I didn't dare to. Our teacher was piercing me with a glare, making me gulp. Did he know I was late?

_'I'm Madara and I will be teaching you geography. That's all you need to know about me. Let's start our lesson.'_

A few students whispered something to each other but Madara-sensei silenced them only with his eyes. He looked... Powerful? I guess so. He's just not someone to mess with.

_'You, girl. Do you think you can daydream during my class?'_

I blushed as he pointed at me.

_'N-No, sensei... I'm sorry...'_

_'Then pay attention.'_

_'Yes...'_

Yup, he was strict. Another pain in the ass...

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I furrowed my eyebrows at Fumiko. She was late again, and now with that idiot Shikamaru! Just what is she thinking? Were they together this whole time?

At least she has a detention. That will teach her a lesson. But Orochimaru-sensei looks disgusting... Naruto is with her though, I shouldn't worry.

Wait, why am I worrying? I mentally slapped myself.

This time it's me who is a fool. I can deny it all I want, but the fact that she ignores me completely... Is annoying. Besides that, she is all friendly with those losers who are drooling over her. How can she not notice me? It's obvious – I'm the most popular here, together with my bastard brother. Maybe she hates popular guys? But she talked with Itachi the other day...

Damn, just what the hell!

_'You. Detention today, after lessons.'_

I growled at the teacher and he only smirked at me smugly. Naruto snickered and Fumiko gave me a pitiful look.

Hn, losers…


	8. Detention

_'See you tomorrow then, Fumiko-chan.'_

_'Yeah, Shika-kun, bye...'_

I groaned slighty and waved Shikamaru off. Our lessons have ended finally, well, at least for everyone. Me and Naruto still had detention. Oh, Sasuke had detention too.

My last class was arts with Kurenai-sensei. She was fine, I liked her. We were mixed with students from other classes, since everyone could choose a different subject: arts, music, crafts or caligraphy. Me, Shikamaru, the pale guy who is always drawing something and a few other classmates chose arts. I quite enjoyed painting to be truthful.

I yawned slightly and went to the biology room. School was half empty already - most of students have gone home.

I noticed Naruto standing next to the door.

_'Oh, hey, Naruto-kun. Is it locked?'_

He blinked a few times, then grinned. Seems like he wasn't tired at all, unlike me.

_'Fumiko-chan! Yeah, it is! Maybe sensei forgot about our detention? That would be awesome, believe it!'_

What if Naruto is right? I smiled slightly to myself, already imagining myself escaping from this school. It was only my first day and I already found it troublesome... Damn...

_'Anxious to have your detention I see... How cute.'_

I flinched at the cold voice and turned around to see Orochimaru-sensei coming to us. Kabuto was with him, too. They were smirking evilly.

I glanced at Naruto – he was shuddering slightly. I understood him well. Those two were really creepy.

_'Come here,'_ Orochimaru-sensei hissed, unlocking the door and letting us in.

Me and Naruto gulped and stepped into the room, unsure of what to do next. Kabuto went to the preparation room while Orochimaru-sensei motioned for us to sit down. We did.

It felt really awkward. Sensei was just standing in front of us, smirking devilishly.

I exchanged glances with the blondie. What will we have to do?

We stayed silent and watched Kabuto make his way to us.

_'Come with me, Naruto-kun. You're going to help me clean the preparation room,'_ he smiled at him, and then looked at me. _'Orochimaru-sama will take care of you, Fumiko-chan.'_

My heart froze and I gulped at the long haired teacher, who licked his lips lightly.

_'B-but I want to-'_

_'You have to obey me, your teacher, brat,'_ Orochimaru-sensei snarled at Naruto who tried to protest.

I tried to give blondie a reassuring smile, but I was actually scared. I didn't want to stay with this teacher alone... He was giving me chills. Naruto's expression was full of panic and worry, but he couldn't do anything.

But maybe this is only our imagination? Maybe Orochimaru-sensei is not that bad? I really hope so. I will have to find out anyway...

**Naruto's P.O.V**

Damn it! They want to seperate me and Fumiko-chan. I really hope that creep won't do anything bad to her. He wouldn't dare to. It's against the law, isn't it?

_'Hurry, Naruto-kun.'_

_'Yes...'_ I murmured and followed Kabuto out of the class, into the other room. I closed the door behind us, leaving Fumiko-chan and Orochimaru-sensei alone.

**Fumiko's P.O.V**

I watched my sensei search for something in his drawers. Being around him made me nervous.

_'So, Fumiko...'_ He smirked at me hungrily, pulling out a thick book and putting it on my desk. _'You will have to take a test and I will grade it. Your grades were good, weren't they? It should be a piece of cake to you.'_

I nodded slowly and took out a notebook. It was relieving. All I had to do is take a test.

Orochimaru-sensei opened the book for me and told me which exercises I should do. Then he returned to his desk, still smirking, and started writing something.

I let out a sigh and scanned the tasks. Wait, what the hell?

I sweatdropped. What kind of test did he give me? Isn't this stuff way too advanced? I bet even Neji or Sasuke couldn't answer these questions. And biology wasn't even my strong point...That's so unfair.

**Orochimaru's P.O.V**

I chuckled slightly at Fumiko who looked confused and disappointed. That test was too difficult for her, definitely.

That was a part of my plan, though. This is going to be fun.

I turned my eyes away from her, acting like this has nothing to do with me. But soon I heard her soft voice.

_'Sensei, could you help me, please...?'_

**Fumiko's P.O.V**

I frowned. I can't even answer one question.

_'Are you having problems, Fumiko..?'_ Sensei hissed at me, putting his hands on my desk.

His eyes stared me up and down intently. This made me shiver.

_'Y-Yes, sensei... I don't understand these questions...'_

Orochimaru-sensei's eyes widened while his pale lips twisted into another creepy smirk. He brought a chair and sat beside me, really close.

Way too close.

I felt his manly fragrance tickle my nose. It was faint, but enough for me to smell it. It made me light headed.

_'Let's see...'_ Orochimaru-sensei whispered in his snake voice, taking a look at my book.

I gazed at the text too, but gasped when I felt something cold lift my skirt gently and touch my thigh.

It was sensei's hand.

* * *

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

_'Faster, brat. Make those desks clean and shiny.'_

_'Yes, sensei,'_ I growled at Madara, rolling my eyes back in annoyance.

He was making me wash all the stupid desks, including teacher's table. Why did I even get a detention? That's stupid. I didn't do anything!

I wonder how Naruto and Fumiko are doing... At least they are together, and I'm stuck here by myself. Well, Sakura and Ino are waiting for me outside, just to walk me to the stupid metro station. They're irrirating.

I'm going to ride together with Fumiko today. Those two fools won't be us.

I felt myself smirk slightly to myself. This pleased me somehow.

_'Why are you smiling, Uchiha? Do you enjoy cleaning so much?'_

I grunted and glared at my teacher – he was sitting at his desk, smirking smugly at me.

I can't wait to get out of here. Must as well hurry up then...


	9. From bad to worse

_'S-Sensei... What are you d-doing..?'_

The hand on my thigh didn't move, it went even further instead, lifting my skirt higher and higher. I stared at Orochimaru-sensei and my mind was getting dizzy. He stared at me back, his yellow eyes glinting with smugness. They were hypnotic.

Why was he doing this? He can't...

Feeling disgust and faintness, I shifted uncomfortably, trying to shake his hand off as soon as possible.

_'Calm down, Fumiko,'_ he hissed quietly to my ear and I shuddered in panic, sweat forming on my forehead. _'Just keep along with this and you will feel better in no time...'_

His skin was getting dangerously too close to my inner thigh. I don't want to... I don't want to be touched by him like that...!

A firm knock in the door made my heart freeze. Orochimaru-sensei growled in displeasure, pylling his hand away.

_'You better not tell anyone about this, dear,'_ he whispered quietly, eyeing me intently, his powerful glare forbiding me to speak. _'We will continue this some other time.'_

_'Orochimaru! Long time no see!'_

I stared at the book, breathing heavily. Jiraiya-sensei came in, at least that was what I thought. I was afraid to look at him, afraid that he might notice something unnecessary. My heart was beating at the speed of light.

_'Already giving detentionts, I see,'_ Jiraiya murmured and I could feel him gaze at me curiously. _'That's so like you, Orochimaru…'_

_'Let's talk outside the door,'_ the snake like sensei murmured calmly, but obviously irritated and made his way out.

The gray haired man followed him, leaving me all alone.

I sighed heavily, hugging my arms which were all covered in cold sweat. What happened…? Why did this happen…?

What should I do?

Letters and numbers on the white sheet looked empty and pointless. The pencil fell from my hands and I just hoped that sensei wouldn't return anytime soon. Luckily, he didn't, and the bell rang. About five minutes later, Naruto and Kabuto returned, I stared at them blankly.

_'Fumiko-chan!'_ Naruto shouted, coming to my side instantly, looking very worried._ 'Where is Orochimaru-sensei?'_

I tried to give him a fake smile, but it was more difficult than I expected.

_'H-He left with Jiraiya-sensei...'_

_'Then I guess you're free to go,'_ Kabuto muttered, smirking slightly.

Me and Naruto went to the door. My eyes met Kabuto's for a moment and I noticed something glisten under his glasses. His smirk was wider than before.

Could it be that he knew what was going to happen...?

_'Let's go, Fumiko-chan,'_ Naruto motioned for me and I followed quietly, afraid to look him in the eyes.

**Naruto's P.O.V**

Something wasn't right and I could feel it. Fumiko-chan was acting weird. I stopped walking and she stopped too, keeping some space between us, as if she was scared of something.

_'What happened?'_ I asked her, my tone serious like never before. _'Did he do something to you?'_

Fumiko-chan only lowered her head down and I touched her shoulder slightly. She flinched from my touch and backed away. What the hell was going on?

_'Tell me – did that bastard do anything to you?'_ I repeated, this time more darkly and she finally stared at me, wide eyed.

Her skin was paler than usual. Her eyes were a bit red. Something was definitely wrong.

_'W-What are you talking about, Naruto-kun...? Nothing is wrong. I s-should be going though, my grandma might get angry that I'm being l-late. Bye, Naruto-kun, s-see you tomorrow!'_

Before I could say anything more, she ran through the halls, not giving me a single glance. I cursed to myself.

That creep did something to her, damn it. I won't give up until the truth is revealed! Believe it!

**Fumiko's P.O.V**

I ran to the metro station as fast as possible. Naruto probably understood that something happened, but I didn't have guts to tell him. At least not now, not today... That look Orochimaru-sensei gave me before leaving was still lingering in my mind. He doesn't want anyone to find out… Should I listen to him and keep silent? Or should I tell everything to someone? What if I only make things worse? I don't know…

I suddenly smacked into someone hard, landing on the ground harshly.

_'Jeez, watch where you are going, idiot.'_

My eyes met none other than Sasuke.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I glared at the girl who just fell on the ground. Her expression was confused and troubled.

_'I'm s-sorry, Sasuke…'_ She whispered quietly before getting up, staring at the arriving metro. _'I wasn't looking where I was going…'_

We got in and I watched her sit in the farthest corner quietly, ignoring me completely. I was about to scowl again, but something odd caught my attention. Fumiko wasn't usually that worried. She was embracing her petite frame, as if shielding herself from something… Or someone. Her skin was as white as paper.

I wasted no time and sat beside her, analysing what was off. Was her detention that bad? Did that Orochimaru do something horrible? The slightest idea of that made me furrow my eyebrows.

_'What's wrong with you?'_ I asked her, expecting to meet her gaze.

But she didn't glance at me.

_'Nothing,'_ she answered quietly.

This was getting annoying. I felt the need to know what happened.

_'Tell me,'_ I muttered darkly, grabbing her elbow harshly. _'Tell me what happened.'_

That moment she lifted her big sea blue orbs to me and they were filled with some unknown horror. Something crystal was shining at the corners of her eyes. Was she… Crying?

_'Let me go, Sasuke…'_

_'No, not until you tell me.'_

Rage was already fuming inside my body.


End file.
